Twin Blades of the New Moon
by Randal Flagg
Summary: When Inuyasha and Kagome mate and have kids they try to raise them right. Everything goes wrong. Warning: Cliff Hangers and Lemon.
1. Twin Conflicts

_I do not own Kagome, Inuyasha or any of the other original Inuyasha series characters. Although I do own Tosuko and Kouishii and will ask that you please ask before using them in a story or you will be severely flamed, thank you for your cooperation and for reading my story._

**

* * *

**

**Twin Blades of the New Moon**

**Chapter 1; Twin Conflicts**

**Future Fuedal Era**

Inyasha was at Kagome's side along with Kaede. Kagome was in labor and about to give birth to her husbands child. She was screaming and gripping his hand tightly, not letting go. Kaede was playing the role of the doctor at this point "Come now Lady Kagome, push."

Kagome began to start crying as she felt her child escape her womb. But it wasn't over yet. "Now this is surprising, Kagome" said Kaede as she placed the first child to the side on a blanket. There was another Baby inside Kagome, and so she endured the torture of a second child birth. Kagome screamed one more time as the second child was born.

"Twins, you have given birth to twins Lady Kagome" said Kaede as she washed the blood off the two babies gently. Inuyasha was comforting Kagome who was still feeling a little pain. He kissed her hand and ran his fingers through her silky black hair. Kagome was still crying as she looked down at Kaede who had just finished cleaning the two new borns.

"Ssshhh, it's all over now Kagome, it's all over" said Inuyasha who was now calming his wife down. Kaede made sure that the children were well. But strangely enough the babies were both Hanyous and the Girl looked just like her Mother, but with dog ears and fangs. The Boy had peaceful, Golden eyes like his Father, but features like Sesshoumaru. They were both wrapped in a single Kimono also known as, the Robe of the Shadow Dragon.

Kaede handed Inuyasha the Boy and Kagome the Girl. Kagome had stopped her crying and cradled her little girl in her arms. Inuyasha was now holding his little boy. "They need names, Inuyasha" said Kagome not keeping her eyes off her little girl. Inuyasha nodded and smiled agreeing with her, anouncing the boys name "This boy shall go by the name of Tosuko Higurashi." "And hers shall be Kouishii Higurashi" said Kagome as she played with Kouishii a tiny bit.

Inuyasha smiled even brighter and stood up throwing Tosuko into the air and than catching him. He brought Tosuko, who was now smiling and giggling close to his face brushing his nose against Tosukos, "You will be the greatest fighter that the world will ever know." Tosuko made a small giggle/yell as Inuyasha spoke to him.

Kagome spoke to Kouishii softly and motherly, "You will learn to purify and become the greatest priestess ever to walk the Earth." Kouishii was sleeping peacefully in Kagome's arms as she began to sing a sweet melody in a low and calm voice. She leaned down and kissed Kouishii breifly on the forehead and rocked her in her arms.

Kaede smiled as she watched the two new parents with their children. She was sure that they would want some alone time so she headed out of the hut where she was held up by Miroku and Sango. "So, how did it go?" said Miroku and was followed up by Sango, "Is everything alright, Kaede?" Kaede waved both of them off and spoke to them in a calm but happy voice. "Kagome is fine, she has given birth to twins, one boy and one girl."

Sango and Miroku were both shocked by the news but there faces lit up in excitement and they both spoke at the same time, "TWINS!" Miroku automaticly started to think what he could teach to the boy. All the knowledge he could pass down to the small infant. He would also show him the ropes to Womenizing. Sango was also thinking of what she could teach the girl. All her techniques for both battle and ways with dealing with men. Kaede than spoke up interupting their thoughts, "And the infants are both Hanyous."


	2. A Kidnapper and Fox

**Chapter 2; A Kidnapper and Fox**

**One Year Later**

Kagome was in the garden working on harvesting some Herbs with Kouishii playing with Kirara under a shaded tree. Kagome looked up at her little girl knowing she was safe and smiled. Inuyasha was off with Miroku taking care of some Demons that had been causing trouble with the village. Sango was watching Tosuko and was having help from Shippou.

"Shippou can you go ask Kagome where Tosuko's food is I can't seem to find it." Sango was searching the hut looking for Tosukos food while Tosuko was on her back. Shippou laughed a little feeling a tad bit sorry for Sango, "Sure, I'll go ask Kagome." Shippou walked out of the hut and took his time walking over to the field where Kagome, Kouishii, and Kirara were. But there was someone else there and Inuyasha and Miroku wouldn't be back for a while.

Shippou started off into a run towards where Kagome, Kouishii, and Kirara were. Kagome had started screaming something about protecting her Daughter and was trying to hit the stranger. Kirara had transformer and was now gaurding the little infant and growling at the creature attacking Kagome. Shippou ran faster and faster until he was only a couple of feet away from the man. He jumped and bit into the side of the mans neck, not letting go

The assailent yelled in anger and grabbed Shippou by the tail and tried to tug him away from him. He finnaly hit Shippou harder than anyone had hit him in the ribs and he flew to the ground. "Let Kagome go!" demanded Shippou as he got to his feet and brushed some stray dirt off of him. The strange man laughed demonicly and spoke in a deep, threatening voice "Watch who you're ordering around kid." He had Kagome by the hair and obviously wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Shippou growled and went to attack the man again but was hit away with a solid fist. He hit the ground hard skidding a couple of feet. He struggled to get up but he wasn't about to let some stranger take away one of his best friends, who was like a Mother to him, without a fight. "I won't give up!" yelled Shippou as he attacked again this time dodging a couple of blows sent to him. He headbutted the guy and then kicked off of him. "FOX FIRE!" yelled Shippou as he used one of his attacks against the man. But instead of being hurt he brushed it off like nothing and threw some razor leaves toward Shippou.

Shippou threw his arms up in front of him trying to block the leaves form hitting him. One of them skimmed his cheek and another his leg. He fell to one knee and his cheek began to bleed. Kagome was trying to stop the guy but he slapped her across the face making her fall onto the floor. Shippou was starting to get really mad as he started to growl. He had never felt such rage before in his life. His eyes started to turn red and his pupils a slight purple now. His fangs grew and so did his claws.

His tail grew into several and he got bigger, at least 12 feet tall. He was engulfed completely in flames as he finished his transformation into a Nine-tailed Fire Fox Demon. He had gotten a lot stronger and his true form had been revieled. He went to attack the man with one of his Claws but the man dodged it but was hit by one of Shippou's Nine tails, hard enough to to break a couple of bones.

The man hit the ground and made a crater where he had hit. Kagome was still lying down on the ground face down, possibly unconcious. This made Shippou even madder as he went to attack the man and was hit hard by something. It sent him flying back and he transformed back into his little Fox Child self before he hit the ground unconcious. The man stood up and picked Kagome slinging her over his shoulder and he leaped off. Shippou wasn't able to do anything to help Kagome, he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it from Inuyasha.


	3. Forgetful Confessions

**Chapter 3; Forgetful Confessions**

**Later That Night**

Shippou woke from his unconciousness to see that Kaede was taking care of him. He sat up, his side was throbbing from the hit the stranger gave him. Inuyasha was sitting by the fire staring into it, Shippou swore he saw tears. Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha comforting him for some reason. Sango was putting the kids to bed in the other room of the hut.

"Ah, Shippou you're awake" said Miroku as he patted Inuyasha on the back and walked over to him. Miroku seemed to have a serious look on his face, "Shippou, what happened to Kagome?" Shippou looked confused at the question. She was probobly just taking a---. Than it all came back, the fight, the strange man. How could he have forgotten about it?

Shippou's head hurt a lot from the fight that he had with that man. What happened to him to make his head hurt like it did? "Shippou, Inuyasha and I saw the fight… how did you turn into a Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?" asked Miroku very seriously. Shippou honestly didn't know the awnser to that question. He didn't know how it happened but it happened when he got really enraged at the man for harming Kagome.

Shippou clutched his head and shook it moaning. It really hurt and he didn't know why. He didn't know why he transformed. He didn't know why the man had come to kidnap Kagome. He didn't know! Shippou got very dizzy and all of the pressure hit him with a solid blow, making him faint.

**Naraku's Castle**

The man brought Kagome into Narakus Chamber and set her down. She had been kicking and screaming all the way to the Castle. She wouldn't stop yelling and making a nuesence of herself even after several threats. Naraku spoke in a calm but molevolent voice to her "Hello Kagome, welcome to my Castle." "WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME!" yelled Kagome who was attacking him verbally "I HAVE A FAMILY TO TAKE CARE OF NOW!"

Naraku looked at her not interupting and than spoke when she was finished, "I'm sorry to say this on such short notice but take these." Naraku opened his hand and showed her several Jewel Shards, extending his hand towards her. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, it was like a dream come true. She was being handed the last shards to the Shikon Jewel and with no catch at all. She took them from him and stuffed them away safely and turned to walk out of the room.

Kagura and Kana stepped in Kagome's path. Kagura spoke in a threatening voice like the rest "You're not aloud to leave though, not for 5 years." Kagome knew there was a catch to getting the last remaining Jewel Shards. She sighed and turned around to face Naraku, "Fine, I'll stay for 5 years but than I'm leaving." Naraku smiled and waved them away, each of them obeying including Kagome now. She would stay for five years but her love was still pledged to Inuyasha. She had his mark and no one could defy it.

She went from room to room, cooking and cleaning for Naraku and his reincarnations. She ignored Naraku and all the male reincarnations when they would hit on her and she would show them the crescent moon on her neck. She had pledged her love for Inuyasha a while back when she had given him her maidenhood. She would revisit that memory everytime she was feeling down and out. It cheered her up to think about the time her and Inuyasha made love together under the stars. How she would do anything to be with him again but she had her duties to attend to so she could get back to him.


	4. Temporary Adoption

**Chapter 4; Temporary Adoption**

**1 Year Later; Kaede's Village**

Inuyasha was still heart broken by what had happened. The love of his life, gone. For all he knew he would probobly never see her again. But he still had to believe that she was ok and that she still loved him. Inuyasha was having trouble taking care of both infants, who were now 2 years of age. They were learning to talk but only small words at the time. Miroku and Sango were helping him out a lot by taking care of Kouishii for him while he went off to train Tosuko.

Miroku and Sango spent a lot of time parenting Kouishii. They taught her manners and how to tell a bad person from a good one. They were very pleased as Kouishii began to show all the powers of a powerful priestess, Miko, as they called them. They were also pleased with Inuyasha who was finnaly learning to trust his friends enough to where he would let them take care of his only children. Miroku and Sango were, most of the time, parents to Kouishii and she didn't have any problem with that.

Inuyasha stayed in the forest with Tosuko most of the time helping him learn how to control his powers as a Hanyou. Inuyasha, who was now 2/3 human, was prepared to teach his son everything. Tosuko was picking up quickly but had difficulty with learning how to become one with Nature, bring Peace to himself. Inuyasha had a problem with this also until Kagome came along. He couldn't stop thinking of her, no matter what he did or who he was accompanied by. Kagome was stuck vividly in his mind, and engraved in his heart.

Miroku and Sango were now teaching Kouishii how to cope with stress. Sango was giving Kouishii several toys to play with but telling her that if she didn't use them all at one that she would discard them all. Kouishii would often cry and Sango would feel bad but she eventually stop crying and figured out how to use them all. She used her imagination and figured out a way to combine them all into two separate pieces and play with them. Miroku was sitting back watching Kouishii with a big, fat smile on his face.

Inuyasha walked into the hut where Kouishii, Sango, and Miroku were. "Miroku, Sango, I need you guys to take care of Kouishii for a while… I'm taking Tosuko across the Land to go visit some family." Miroku smiled up at Inuyasha and spoke before Sango could object and said "Sure, Inuyasha… Sango and I will look after Kouishii while your gone." Kouishii was now playing with Sango. She was clapping her hands while Sango made several funny faces. Miroku eventually joined in and Inuyasha walked out.

He picked up Tosuko in his arms and walked away from the village into the Forest. He was going to take him to go see his Uncle, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha didn't much like Sesshoumaru but he was Tosuko and Kouishii's only Uncle. They would stay with him and Rin for a couple of days and then head home. He leaped through the trees at an amazing speed trying to get there as fast as he possibly could so he could be back to look over Kouishii. He was dead sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be happy to see him, but maybe at least show a little compassion for Tosuko.

Inuyasha pretty much knew the land by heart as he leaped from branch to branch avoiding Demon territories. Tosuko had finnaly fallen asleep on his back, not making a sound. He was so peaceful when he slept, but yet so energetic when awake. Tosuko was going to make a great warrior some day, when he would be old enough to have a mate and take care of his own family. He would make sure that his son had a great life, a better life than he had. He would make sure that he had a suitable mate, great children, and loyal companion. Inuyasha loved him greatly, there was so much he could teach him.


	5. Loving Dreams

**Chapter 5; Loving Dreams**

Inuyasha stopped at a cave for the night, so they could both rest up in a shelter. He took the top of his Robe off and tucked Tosuko in with it. Inuyasha smiled and sat down leaning his back against the wall, falling asleep within minutes. He began to dream about Kagome and their first time together. His breathing increased rapidly as it all played out in his head.

**Dream; Kagome and Inuyasha's First**

Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome near the stream with a jug of sake. She had promised to meet him there and also told him she had a surprise for him. Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about what the surprise could be. Ramen? Chip Potatoes? Something to beet Shippou with? But when Inuyasha looked up across the river was Kagome. She was wearing a little robe that went up to her thighs and was smiling like she never did before. Inuyasha was speachless, he stared in awe and started to blush. Kagome giggled though at the sight of Inuyasha's jaw dropping.

"Kagome, um... why are you wearing that?" said Inuyasha finnaly finding some words, sitting cross legged. Kagome smiled at him and undid the little bow keeping it closed, "If you don't like it I'll just take it off." Inuyasha was startled by what he just heard and mumbled his words. Kagome slowly slipped the robe down from her shoulders revieling inch by inch of soft skin. Inuyasha fell speachless again, still blushing like a mad man. She let the robe drop even further down her body revieling her soft breasts and than down to the floor, stepping out of it.

Inuyasha's heart started to accelerate and skipped a beat. His breathing got louder and faster as well. Kagome stepped into the water, waist high, and walked across the stream towards Inuyasha. He lost focus of his surroundings and was focusing all his senses on Kagome. He could smell her sweet scent, hear her breathes clearly. She walked up to him and took his hand in hers, pulling him slightly up, he stood. She pressed her naked body against him and looked into his golden eyes.

"Kagome, what are you ---?" said Inuyasha calmly but was interupted by Kagome who had met his lips with hers, kissing him. He accepted the situation finnaly and wrapped his arms around her. While she was kissing him she slowly undid his top and took it off, kissing down his muscular chest, lower and lower. Inuyasha exhaled slowly feeling his member getting harder. Kagome was eventually on her knees in front of him, undoing his lower portion of his Kimono, pulling it off.

She took his long, hard shaft and slipped it into her mouth playing around with it with her tounge a little. She bobbed her head, forward and backward, Inuyasha moaning and saying her name softly. He felt like he was in Heaven, just Kagome and him. She took his member out of her mouth and stood up in front of him taking his hands in hers and leaning toward the stream. Inuyasha smirked and walked with her into the water where he was immediately leaned up against a rock.

Kagome positioned herself above him as he spoke, "Kagome, if we do this there's no turning back." She nodded and slowly eased herself down on Inuyasha's hard member, letting it slide into her. As it slid deeper into her she let out a scream and then held it back, moving up about half way and then down again. She continued that process over and over again while Inuyasha moved his hips upward helping the motion. They were both in heaven, and it felt so good.

**End of Dream**

Inuyasha woke up suddenly feeling Tosuko pulling on his ears. "Tosuko!" said Inuyasha in a playful voice "What are you doing?" Tosuko giggled and clapped his hands happly. Whenever Inuyasha saw him all his anger and rage left him.


	6. Mature Nature

**Chapter 6; Mature Nature**

**Kaede's Village**

Miroku was sound asleep in one corner of the hut while Kouishii and Sango were on the other side. He was starting to feel neglected by Sango, which made him start thinking. Would he be neglected like this from Sango if they had a child of their own. It was all so confusing him but if Sango wanted a child tommorow would be an ideal time. She would be in heat then but how could they make love while an infant was around, not to mention Shippou as well.

Miroku looked around the hut in the gloomy moonlight and didn't see Shippou anywhere. Where could he be? Miroku wasn't able to sleep well with so many thoughts racing through his mind so he stood up and walked out of the hut to find his comrade. It was cold and dark out, a couple of fire lights were glowing through the windows of other huts in the village. He headed the opposite direction towards a stream that he and Shippou had come upon once before, sure to find him there.

He walked down the hills solemly and started off through some bushes eventually seeing Shippou. He was sitting at the waters edge throwing pebbles into the river, muttering something that Miroku couldn't hear. But with Miroku being of his 'Curious Nature' he crepped closer to listen in. "Why couldn't I save Kagome… I was right there with her when she was kidnapped and I was a helpless young fox child," said Shippou in a disapointed voice throwing another rock into the water.

"I even transformed into the Nine-Tailed Fox and I wasn't able to help her" said Shippou confessing to the star lit night "I wish I could have been stronger, or at least strong enough to stall till Inuyasha got there." Miroku had enough of the little Fox childs words of sorrow. He stood up and walked over sitting next to Shippou smiling down at him, "It's quite alright Shippou, neither me nor Inuyasha could have saved Kagome from the Inevitable." Shippou looked up at Miroku with watering eyes. He had been crying because of the feelings he had for Kagome, as a Child.

"But, you could have used your Kazana, and Inuyasha could have used his Backlash Wave to help her" said Shippou who was on the verge of crying his helpless heart out. 'No, Shippou isn't helpless, he's a strong Fox Demon,' thought Miroku as he embraced the little fox child in a hug. "Maybe but while Inuyasha and I were off taking care of little demon nuescenses you were brave and faught like a warrior to save her" said Miroku meaning every word of it. Shippou was a great asset to the team and once he learned how to control his new Nine-Tailed Fox form he would be an even greater asset.

Shippou looked up at Miroku, wiped his eyes, and asked "You think so?" Miroku looked down at the little child, no, not a little child, his own little child. "I know so, Shippou" said Miroku as he looked up at the stars. How peaceful they looked from here, and they added to the extrordinary landscape of the dawning sun. A golden orange tint emerged from behind the hills and glazed the great fields of green grass. What a site. And he was sharing that moment with his best friend, Shippou, greatest and bravest Fox Demon that ever walked the land.

Miroku leaned up against a tree and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep, all perverted thoughts had escaped him. Shippou, now calmed by Mirokus comments, curled up into his lap and fell fast asleep as well. They both warmed each other and shared each others friendship. Sango smiled from the bushes and giggled a little. Who knew that the Monk had a soft, caring side? Kouishii was still asleep inside the hut with Kaede watching over her. Sango silently walked over to Miroku and sat next to him, placing her head softly against his shoulder, her hand on his, falling asleep.

Please read and review this story so far. I love reviews and constructive Critisism.


	7. Sesshoumaru's Wishes

**Chapter 7; Sesshoumaru's Wish**

**Up in the Mountains**

Sesshoumaru was walking along a narrow path in the Mountains near Kaede's Village. The word had spread throughout the lands that Prince Inuyasha and Lady Kagome had two Hanyou childern. And that is where he was heading to, Kaede's Village, where the Hanyou children were. But little did he know that Inuyasha and Tosuko were traveling to see him. He wanted revenge for his right arm which had been forever lost.

He was alone for the trecherous trip. Several demons had tried to destroy him but none could succeed, each and everyone dispatched like dirt off a carpet. Kidnapping the little children and training them to do his bidding was his main priority. Alas, Sango and Kouishii were by a stream, his chance for revenge right in front of him. He sprang forward and quickly dispatched Sango into the stream, leaving him and Kouishii, the infant which no hate had come, yet.

Quickly Sesshoumaru grabbed the girl and and quickly jumped off back toward his domain. Kouishii's unrelenting screams peirced his ears but nonetheless he continued to run. The Monk at the time would be his worst enemy to face.

**Western Forest Near Sesshoumaru's Domain**

Inuyasha had Tosuko on his back as he caught the scent of Kagome, his lost beloved. "How Long has it been so far?" Inuyasha asked Tosuko, the sleeping peaceful child. Tosuko was actually sleeping, not pulling or tugging. It was unusual for the little toddler. It was at that moment that a cresent moon shaped light began to emit from his forehead. The screaming was back, but different. It wasn't the kind of scream that someone being injured would make, but instead it was the sound of someone who knew something bad was happening. "What the hell?" muttered Inuyasha as he took Tosuko in his arms and rocked him calming him down, or at least trying to.

**Naraku's Castle**

It was nightfall or atleast it felt like it. She was so exaughsted from all the work she had been doing and all the sexual abuse that had been happening, even from Kagura. "Men and their hormones…" she muttered as she rolled over on the ground in her room, rolling her eyes at the thought. Then it had hit her. Inuyasha had given her the mark, not only that but he had said, "With the Mark I can hear your thoughts and feel your heart beat, you can also do the same."

Kagome exhaled and cleared her mind. There, his heart beat, she could feel it. His thoughts, she could hear them. _I wish this kid would stop with the screaming, his siter could probobly hear him back at home. Well, at least we're close to Uncle Fluffy, not to mention I can smeel Kagome's scent. She must be nearbye._ Her heart fluttered at the thought of Inuyasha being near and holding her again, seeing Tosuko, and having the last of the Jewel Shards.

3 more years and she could leave. She'd be a free women. Living with her children would be great, seeing Sango and Miroku, Shippou and Kaede. It was something that she could wait for. They would have the completed Jewel and Naraku would get dispelled from the world. Her skills as a marksman wouldn't be needed anymore, they would all be safe and time would move on.


	8. Acknowledgements

**Chapter 7.5: Acknowledgements**

**Friends**

Thank you, all of you for cheering me up when I'm down and encouraging me to strive on in the hardest of times. Without you guys I'd never have the courage to write these stories, any characters, or even go out in public. You guys are deffinetly the best. This goes out to you guys; Arianwen, Ara, Boyd, Wesley, Johno, Charlie, Dakota and my girlfriend, Rebecca ♥. Courage was something introduced to me by you guys, my true friends. Let our friendship never end.

**Supporters/Readers**

To all Supporters and Readers out there, thank you for reading and sumbiting a review. Without you guys I wouldn't keep on writing. It's a really good feeling to know that someone has read and liked my story. Because of you guys I've started planning ahead. School has been getting in the way of my writing again but I'll make sure that I write for you guys. And in the words of P.O.D, "I guess that's the way the story goes, will it ever make sense, somebodys gotta know. There's got to be more to life than this, there's got to be more to everything I thought exist."

**Contact/How to reach Me**

Gaiaonline ( Kagai Hakaisha

AIM (AOL Instant Messenger): GyInuyasha

MSN Messenger: #1: kagai. #2: #3: Information

Favorite Songs: Youth of the Nation (P.O.D), Truth (Seether), Broken (Seether featuring Amy Lee), Because of Me (Seether), I'm the One (Seether), Wait and Bleed (Slipknot), Ghost of you (My Chemical Romance), Scars (Papa Roach), and Dance Dance (Fall Out Boy).

Hobbies: Skateboarding, Waveboarding, Surfing, Hanging with Friends, Electric Guitar, and Internet Forums.

Art: Contemporary, Web Graphics, Board Graphics, Anime Drawing, Vinnie Type Drawing ( Reckless, Stuborn, Humorous, Silent, and Always getting into Trouble

Education: 8th Grade, California School System


	9. Techniques and Training

**Chapter 9: Techniques and Training**

**4 Years Later; Mountain Ranges**

Inuyasha and Tosuko, father and son, had just begun their training. Inuyasha wished to teach Tosuko a few crucial moves to survival. One of which was the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, an attack where claws are used to tear the enemy to pieces. This was the first move to be taught to the young 6 year old.

Tosuko had concentrated on the move as he attacked a tree, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" The tree splintered and all that was left of the tree was the stump. The young Hanyou child quickly attacked the next tree and then the next, splintering each and every one of them. His breaths came in short gasps for air as he sat down on one of the stumps to rest. Inuyasha watched his boy, pleased with the results.

"Great job Tosuko" said Inuyasha walking over, his arms crossed. A slight smile had crossed his face. The boy would be a great warrior. Tosuko looked up, his hands on his knees, "Thanks dad." "So" started Inuyasha, "Are you ready to learn something else?" The boy looked at the ground and then stood up, "Yes sir."

Inuyasha spoke, "You are now going to learn the technique, Blades of Blood, where you can turn your own blood into a weapon." At that moment Inuyasha drew his Tesaiga and extended his arm out, cutting the top of his arm. Tosuko extended his arm as well and Inuyasha made a small slice, deep enough to draw blood. The small child didn't cry nor wine from the pain, let alone wince.

Inuyasha demonstrated the move, "Blades of Blood!" He moved his hand on top of the wound and quickly moved it away in the direction of a tree. The blood flew as if boomerangs, cutting right through the tree. It collapsed in several directions. "Your turn Tosuko" said Inuyasha stepping out of the way.

Tosuko moved to where his father was. He wanted to impress him and train hard, to save his sister. "Blades of Blood" yelled Tosuko as he went through the same motions. It tore through the tree in front of him, to his left and right, and behind each of those trees. He had made his own little clearing. Inuyasha stood in awe as several more trees had been cut down by the little ones attack compared to his, "Well it seems that you have mastered the technique already Tosuko, good, now time for a fight." Inuyasha and Tosuko equally took the tree trunks out of the clearing, now a ring for their fight. Each stood at opposite ends, ready.


	10. Letter to the Readers

Letter of Thanks and Redemption

I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I have had to deal with a lot of issues in my life and at school. But I'll back either during the day or at night because I'm not involved in Water Polo at high school. We have training early in the morning and later in the afternoon so I'll try and be on as much as possible. And to all of you out there who are devoted to this story, I dedicate this to you. You all have continued to push me on and when I came back tonight to see if I had any bad reviews there were none, just some telling me that I need to update. And they're right. This is just a little short letter in the middle of the story. It's going to start skipping along pretty fast through time so I hope you're all ready for it. This is not ment to be such a long term story, so do not think that. I'll try my best to keep the story going and I'll try my best not to have a cliff hanger. _Sincerely,_

_Michael R. Hammer_

P.S. If my girlfriend, Rebecca, reads this than thank you for the inspiration to continue writing. I love it but not as much as you.


	11. Familiar Faces and Newer Enemies

**Familiar Faces and Newer Enemies**

Inuyasha stood at one end of the clearing while Tosuko stood at the other end. They gazed at each other and bowed respectfully, not taking their eyes off each other. But it seemed that Tosuko wasn't the first to make a move. It was his father who lunged at him blindly like Koga did so many times. But Tosuko, being the smart Hanyou that he was, waited until Inuyasha was close. At the perfect time, he stepped off at an angle and brought a roundhouse kick up into Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha stopped in mid lunge, stunned by the kick and was driven back by a punch to the face. His son was much more powerful than he had anticipated.

A small stream of blood leaked down the corner of Inuyashas mouth, down his chin. It was degrading doing what he was doing, but it was tactical. And cheap. Tosuko walked over to his supposed unconcious father. "Looks like I--" he started but was thrown back by a foot to his chest. He was knocked back, winded, but still able to fight. His father shot up and beared his claws, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" But as he did this Tosuko countered by jumping above him in the air and landing behind him with the same attack down his fathers back, cutting through the robe and his fathers skin, causing Inuyasha to collapse. Knowing his father was going to be down for the count because he had hit a nerve, he stood up straight and walked over to his dad to help him up.

As Tosuko reached down to help up his father a hissing sound pierce the air and a sharp pain emitted from his right shoulder. "Get away from him" warned a voice from back behind the shelter of the trees. Tosuko reached for the burning arrow in his shoulder and grasped it tightly, tugging hard so that it was ripped from his shoulder. There was another hissing sound but this time he had time to turn around and face his opponent. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as he watched the arrows speedily make their way towards him. The tips gleemed just before they hit their target, all three making their way into his burning chest. His body fell back next to his fathers, all thought except for how he would never see his mother came to him. A terrible feeling. The owner of the voice moved into the clearing and above Tosuko. She was wearing wearing an all black fabric on his body, no skin showing except for a bit of cleavage. Her eyes shown bright yellow though. The woman kneeled down next to him and brushed a lock of hair to the side planting a small kiss on his forehead.Tosuko gazed up at her familiar face and let the words drift from his mind, "wh-who ar-re... you?" Her voice was sweet and gentle just like her touch but nothing could change the cold meaning of her words.

_"I'm a Gaurdian"_


	12. The Shuffle

**A New Hand is Dealt**

**Tokyo, Japan. 2006**

_Shuffle_

A girl of about 18 years of age stumbled through the now dark and weary forest. Her breath stunk of the sake she held between her delicate fingers. At first glance she looked like one of the living dead, but a closer look made you realise she was just a toy. And by the way her breasts hung out of her torn kimono, and how it was torn at the crotch and butt, you could tell she was used for sex. But what this girl saw that night changed her life forever.

_Shuffle_

A young boy at the age of 19 sat with his right leg lazily over his left one. The arms of this boy were spread wide atop the bench where he sat as his mind began to dream. The stars twinkled at his heroic future that no one could predict but them. The drunk whore behind him had fallen silent at the sight of the boy, her mind being sober enough to realise how special he was. But it wasn't a matter of womens intuition. No it was much more._ His body glows in the night_ thought the girl, _it's… beautiful_. She then decided to take a step forward to confront the boy.

_Shuffle_

The boy crouched down over her collapsed body and checked her pulse, and then her breathing. The girl shuddered for a moment but was still unconcious, and the boys right hand moved in the air just above her, up and down her body. A cold shiver ran up his spine as his hand moved over her stomach. His breathing heavied along with the girls as he spoke softly to himself, "Alchohal poisoning." He placed his palm on her stomach and muttered a soft chant under his breath. The girl bursted from the ground, latching onto him, and convulsing.

_Shuffle_

The girl gazed out of the visored motorcycle helmet at the lights as they flew by. Her mind was dazed with the vision of the boy laying with her in bed. But none all the same as the vivid dream of her underneath his body and being made love to. It all seemed real to her, all but that feeling of being sane. Her body had sent her brain a message. Sake, Sex, Sleep. But her brain, now sober for the first time in a long time, didn't listen. She held her arms together around the body driving the motorcycle.

_Shuffle_

The boy layed the girl down in the bed, under the covers without the kimono on. He didn't think it would be very comfortable. As he went to turn away from the bed, now in his boxers, the girl spoke to him. "Will you lay down with me" she asked him. His face has flushed a deep pink before he moved into the bed with her, giving her space. Space was what she had least wanted, and so she rolled over ontop of him, straddling his body. "I'm Hannah, but you can call me Neko" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. The boys response was short but sweet, "I'm Tosuko." Neko smirked and kissed him deep with passion, the begining of a fiery romance.

Dealt


	13. Goodbye Masters and Mistresses

_Authors Note: I will not be writing another chapter after this until I reach 30 reviews. I've got so many ideas for the chapters but I promise I will end it here if needed be. I have created a forum for everyone to discuss their thoughts on whatever is related to this story (check my profile for the site.)__ I promised lemon so I will write a chapter of it if I reach 36 reviews._

* * *

**Good-bye Masters and Mistresses**

Fuedal Japan

"KAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEE!" yelled Naraku from his throne. His voiced boomed through the Castle, calling his slave. Kagome turned from the charming demon she had just met. Her uniform was in perfect condition, except for the missing top. She had been forced for her last year to wear only the bottom part of the outfit, leaving both her breast exposed.

She was the perfect maid to the demons, who enjoyed whenever she walked into their room to clean. She hated it but it was the last year there, and she was planning on being let go early for "Good Behaviour." She would do anything to get back to her family. Even sleep with Kagura or Naraku. It was a disgusting thought but she would do it if needed be.

She moved from the room towards the yelling and angered Naraku. But within entering she found Naraku sitting in his throne, human. Her eyes couldn't believe the site of the stunning young man. His muscles shone brightly in the dimmed light while the small beads of sweat traced their way down his chest.

A deep burning hunger blossomed deep within her chest as the lust had finally made its way out. "Yes, Master?" she asked like the young school girl she had once been. His eyes trailed their way up her body to her breasts, and then to her eyes. "Come to me" he said in a harsh, demanding tone.

And so Kagome did. She walked over to him, bowing about halfway like she was told to do so in her first days of being a maid. Standing up straight, Kagome's eyes caught the bulge of Naraku's manhood in his pants, but she tore her eyes away the moment he spoke. "Kagome, you are free to go on one condition" he started, rubbing his neck as he spoke, "you tell no one of this castles wear abouts, tell no one about what you saw here, and kiss me."

Kagome was flabbergasted by what was said but, like she had promised herself, she would do anything to get out of here. And so she leaned forward to kiss him and said, "Yes, Master." Her soft, lush lips pressed against his and just as she was about to pull away she felt his tounge meet hers and the hot, fiery lust built. Then, she pulled away, remembering Inuyasha and her children.

Remembering that she had a family. Naraku reached to the side and grasped the rest of the jewel shards, handing them to Kagome. "Now, Kagura will take to back to Inuyasha" Naraku said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Kagura moved to the doorway and spoke clearly, impatiently, "Hurry Up." Kagome nodded, jogged over to the side of the room to gather her clothes, and then ran over to Kagura. "Thank you" she said to Naraku before walking out behind Kagura.


	14. Kagome's Return

_**Authors Note: **You have all been asking about where Kagome had been in the previous chapters. Well, you found out what had happened in the last chapter of this ongoing story as her contract as a slave had been broken with Naraku with the help of a single kiss. And now ladies and gentlemen, it's the moment you have all been waiting for. Kagome's Return._

**

* * *

**

Kagome's Return

Inuyasha awoke from his slumber, the pain shooting down and up his spine. "Lucky shot" he said softly, believing that he had only been unconscious for a few moments. It had been 2 hours. As he staggered to his feet, Tosuko's un-moving body filled his vision, only to have his eyes sink upon one thing; the arrows.

"Tosuko!" he yelled in horror as he jumped forward to embrace his fallen son. "Inuyasha?" asked a soft and gentle voice. It was the voice of a maiden so sweet and beautiful, one of a mother as she sang you to sleep with the voice of comfort. It was the voice of his Kagome. His heart leaped as he turned to find her. But there was no need for such haste as she stood above him, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, I've missed you so much!" she cried out as the dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly.

Inuyasha gazed down at her and hugged her back, not planning on letting go of her any time soon. But the warm welcome was broken by the simple words, "Where's my children?" His heart suddenly stopped, the warmth of his blood gone cold. What was he supposed to tell her? Your daughter is back home while your son is dead? No, he couldn't do that to her.

And on that note he didn't even know how their daughter was doing. His mind traveled like a plague in the fields. "Inuyasha?" she said again, "Where is my children?" He looked up to her with his fearful golden eyes. That was all she needed to understand. She stood up and gazed behind him upon the body of her son. Inuyasha began to cry, his sobs becoming more audible. And so did she. She couldn't believe it. Her son, her only son, gone, dead, lifeless. And right in front of her too! It was all to unfair. Life was too unfair.

"Oh my god, Tosuko!" she screamed and threw herself upon her sons lifeless body. The warmth of the body was almost gone. Her heart was hurting so much. He was so young; only seven. What the hell was she supposed to do! "Where's Kouishii!" she screamed at Inuyasha, balling. Inuyasha looked back at her and spoke gentley, trying to ignore the tears from his own eyes, let alone hers. "She's back home with Miroku and Sango, safe." But little did they know, their daughter was upon them.


End file.
